the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Primary
The Primary — Character, first appears in Archangel's Legion. Introduction The Primary is the leader of The Legion. During the War of Life and Death between Raphael and Lijuan and their forces, the Primary along with the Legion rose and came forth to Raphael's aid as an Aeclari, summoned by Raphael and Elena's joint power. The Primary is intricately and indelibly connected to the rest of the Legion, almost as if they are one entity. When Elena or Raphael interact with him, the can hear all the voices of the rest of the Legion at the same time inside their head. Raphael has not trouble holding all their voices, but it's far too overwhelming for Elena.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 About Species * Legion, Angelic-like being Allegiance * Raphael Powers & Abilities * Characteristics / Traits / Nature * The Primary had a way of being so motionless that it’d be easy to forget him. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 * When he spoke, he always spoke sense. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 Physical Description * Eerie beautiful eyes, translucent, with a ring of blue around the irises * Grey wings without feathers Other Details * Elena saw the Legion as individuals, not as a single entity—she could hear all their voices when the Primary spoke with her, but she could not hold them all in her head like Raphael could, so the receded for her. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 * “Our memories of what we heard in our time of slumber are fading, It is a side effect of being in the world.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Raphael * Elena Deveraux * Naasir * Lijuan * War of Life and Death Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma The Primary hadn't been pleased when Naasir appeared on the glass of the roof of the Legion Building, but he was loyal to Raphael, so they existed in a wary truce.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 Naasir promised Andromeda that he would introduce her to him so that she might gleam interesting historical information from him and The Legion.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 The Primary is in the Tower control room talking history with Jessamy when Elena was in.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 Quotes : You are angry with us because we are many, but you know deep within that you are one of us. A child of the earth. Bitterly young in comparison to our eons-long existence, but with a connection to life that is primal. — Primary to Naasir Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 : “He is a being of stealth and shadow; this is what he was born to do.” — The Primary about Naasir to Elena and Jessamy Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 :“Some things are not meant to be remembered.” The Primary’s voice held echoes of countless others. “Life becomes meaningless if all is known. This we have learned.” — Primary to Elena and Jessamy Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 : “Each generation, each Cascade has its own rhythm.” The Primary’s counterargument was without passion, but it was no less potent, the eerie sense of endless age that clung to him coloring every word. — Primary to Elena and Jessamy Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 : “You cannot predict the future by looking at the past.” — Primary to Jessamy Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 See Also * The Tower Book References ✥ Category:Angels Category:Tower Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Types